Scarlet Speedster (T.V Series)
Scarlet Speedster is an American superhero television series developed by Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer , and Geoff Johns, airing on FOX. It is based on the DC Comics character Wally West / Flash , a costumed superhero crime-fighter with the power to move at superhuman speeds. It is a spin-off from Gotham Knight , existing in the same fictional universe. The series follows West, portrayed by Evan Peters, a crime scene investigator who gains super-human speed, which he uses to fight criminals, including others who have also gained superhuman abilities. Created by Vince Gillian, David S. Goyer, and Geoff Johns. 2012-2013 Cast *Evan Peters as Wally West / The Flash *Madeleine Mantock as Linda Park *Léa Seydoux as Caitlin Snow *James Franco as Eddie Thawne *Luke Pasqualino as Cisco Ramon *Kevin Bacon as Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash, Dr. Harrison Wells *Morris Chestnut as Detective Jeffery Park Recurring *Kenny Johnston as Rudolph West *Ryan Gosling as Barry Allen / The Flash (Deceased) *Jessica Alba as Iris West (Deceased) *Unkown as Clyde Mardon *Ethan Hawke as Captain David Singh *Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / The Knight *Zac Efron as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm *Anthony Carrigan as Johnathon Smythe / The Mist *Mike Vogel as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold *Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Katrina Armstrong *Danny Huston as General Wade Eiling *Ryan Hurst as Tony Woodward / Girder *Unkown as Roy G Bivolo / Rainbow Raider *David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm *Anna Friel as Dr. Tina McGee *Johnny Lee Miller as Mick Rory / Heat Wave *Julia Stiles as Lisa Snart / Golden Glider *Tom Hiddleston as Hartley Rathaway / Pied Piper *Kat Graham as Lashawn Daez / Peke-A-Boo *David Tennnant as Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard *Michael C. Hall as Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash *Sharon Leal as DA Cecile Horton *James Franco as Detective Eddie Thawne Episodes '( 2012-2013) ' 1. "Pilot- Wally West , a forensic crime scene assistant for Keystone City Police Department, is struck by lightning during a storm that is created after a particle accelerator from S.T.A.R. Labs explodes. In a coma for nine months, Wally awakens in S.T.A.R. Labs, having been placed in the care of Dr. Harrison Wells and his assistants Dr. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Wally learns that he can move at extraordinary speeds, and that there were other "metahumans" created from the explosion. One of them, Clyde Mardon, is robbing banks with his ability to control the weather. In order to stop Mardon, Wally is outfitted with a suit, designed by Cisco, that can withstand his high speed. He tracks down Mardon and with Detective Jeffery Park, who learns of Wally's abilities, Wally is able to stop Mardon, who is killed by Jeffery.With his new powers, Wally vows to exonerate his father, Rudolph , who is incarcerated for the accusation of murdering Barry Allen and his wife Iris, whom Wally witnessed being killed by another metahuman. He chooses the alias "Flash" for his alter ego. Wells, secretly revealed to be neither paraplegic nor needing glasses, reads a newspaper from 2022 stating the missing status of the Flash 2. "Supersonic"- In flashbacks, it is revealed that Jeffery became Wally's legal guardian but did not let him visit Rudolph in prison at the latter's request. Wally begins using his abilities to stop minor crimes and help citizens across the city while starting to develop debilitating side effects. While guiding Linda Park , who seeks his help to do her school assignment, Wally witnesses a robbery by a crew of men, but passes out while trying to stop them. The S.T.A.R. Labs team determines that Wally becomes hypoglycemic from the use of his abilities due to a sped-up metabolism and needs to ingest more calories to maintain his energy level. The team eventually learns that there is actually one robber, Danton Black, who has the ability to create clones of himself. Black intends to kill his former employer Simon Stagg, who stole Black's cloning research. With encouragement from Jeffery, Wally goes after Black and successfully stops him. However, Black commits suicide. Afterward, Wally accepts Jeffery's help in the investigation of Barry and Iris' murder. Later, Wells visits Stagg, who has already become obsessed with The Flash and plans to exploit them as he did to Black. Wells then kills Stagg. 3. "Things You Can't Outrun"- As the police investigate the murder of one of the city's crime families, Wally suspects that the killer may be a meta-human who can control poison gases. As Wally and Jeffery work to discover the killer's identity, Wells and his team work to retrofit the particle accelerator into a prison for meta-humans where they can begin to find a way of reversing their mutations. This brings up difficult feelings and memories for Snow, whose fiancé, Ronnie Raymond, was killed by the explosion. The team identifies the killer as Kyle Nimbus, discovering that Nimbus does not control gases, but transforms his body into them. The team learns that Jeffery , the lead detective in the original case, is Nimbus' next target. Wally races to Iron Heights Prison to save Jeffery's life, forcing Nimbus to overexert himself so that he can apprehend him. The team locks Nimbus into a cell they have made. In a flashback to when the accelerator explodes, Wells is seen going into his hidden room and viewing a surveillance video of Wally getting struck by lightning in his lab. 4. "Going Rouge"-Wells begins testing Wally's powers by having him perform multiple tasks at super speed. In the middle of thee tests, a group of men attempt to hijack an armored truck carrying a diamond.Wally races over and stops the crime, as well as identifying Leonard Snart from a set of police mugshots. Katrina Armstrong arrives to check on Wally, after learning that he woke from his coma. Wally introduces her to his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs. To combat the Flash, also known as the "Streak", Snart acquires stolen tech from S.T.A.R. Labs, which includes a cryonic gun. Cisco reveals to Wally that he created the gun as a fail-safe against Wally should he become a villain like the other metahumans they have encountered. Katrina helps the team locate Snart, who sets a trap for Wally. Cisco, Caitlin, and Katrina arrive in time to save Wally, and Snart is able to escape. Jeffrey finally accepts Linda's relationship with Eddie Thawne (James Franco), his partner. Wells demands Cisco not to build another fail-safe against Wally again. Wally kisses Katrina goodbye. Later, Snart tracks down his former partner, who has an affinity for fire, and offers him a place by Snart's side taking back Central City from the Flash. 5. "Plastique"-Bette Sans Souci, a metahuman with the ability to turn anything she touches into an explosive, appears in Keystone City. She is being hunted by Sapphire Stagg, who has been named CEO of Stagg Industries following the disappearance of her father. Wally brings her to S.T.A.R. Labs where the team explains to her that she was changed by the particle accelerator, which bonded bomb shrapnel to her body on a cellular level; and they cannot reverse the process. Secretly, Wells convinces Bette to kill Sapphire. Wally races to stop her, and General Wade Eiling, who is in league with Sapphire, shoots her, who dies after mentioning Wells' name. Her body turns into a bomb. Wally speeds off with the body and drops it in the river to save the city from the massive explosion. Eiling terminates his contract with Sapphire and confronts Wells, demanding that they work together once again, this time to collect metahumans. Wells refuses and warns Eiling to never return to S.T.A.R. Labs. Meanwhile, Wally ends his friendship with Linda after she refuses his advice not to write about the "Streak". In a flashback set five years previously, Wells tells Eiling and Simon Stagg that he is ending their partnership. After Stagg and Eiling leave, Wells walks to a cage and tells Gorilla Grodd that he has plans for him. 6. "I Am The Flash"- Wally speeds off to stop a car thief; but the thief's skin turns to steel and Wally breaks his hand while punching. He runs back to the lab before he can be hurt further. The thief is identified as Tony Woodward, Wally's childhood bully. Back at the lab, Cisco determines that if Wally can hit Woodward with a specific velocity at right angle, then he can create enough force to compromise Woodward's metal structure. Woodward kidnaps Linda and demands that she write about him. Wally arrives and manages to temporarily disable Woodward's abilities. Afterward, Woodward is locked away at S.T.A.R. Labs and finds out that Wally is The Flash, the name Linda uses in her blog on the advice of Wally , who reconciles with her. Meanwhile, Jeffery continues investigating Barry and Iris' murder and gets suspicious of Wells, who opened S.T.A.R. Labs one month after their death; but Wells states that he came to Keystone City because of his wife's death. Jeffery, convinced that Wells is not involved, is visited by the metahuman that killed Barry and Iris , stealing the case file and threatening Linda's life if Jeffery does not drop his investigation. 7. "Power Shock"- Wells returns to his secret room, where it is revealed that he has been documenting Wally's abilities, and using his artificial intelligence, Gideon, to look at events in the future. Wally arrives at a crime scene where the victim was murdered via electrocution, and charred beyond recognition, suggesting a metahuman was involved. While investigating the victim's identity, the team identifies a power drain in the city. When The Flash arrives, he is attacked by Farooq Gibran, a man who has the ability to siphon electrical energy. The attack drains Wally of his speed, and Gideon reveals to Wells that there are currently no references to The Flash in the future. Wells realizes that Wally's problem is psychological. Gibran attacks S.T.A.R. Labs , kills Woodward and Wells' life gets in danger, forcing Wally to overcome his fear, connect to his speed and kill Gibran. Meanwhile, Kuttler starts a hostage crisis at a police station and critically shoots Eddie; but Linda manages to stop him and he is rearrested. Later, Wells sees that the timeline is safe, and takes a sample of Gibran's blood to determine how he was able to drain Wally's abilities. 8. "Flash Vs. Knight"- Eddie proposes a task force to hunt down The Flash. A new metahuman, Roy Bivolo, shows up with the ability to send people into an uncontrollable rage, and uses his ability to rob a bank. Bruce Wayne informs Wally that he and his team are tracking a killer who uses lethal boomerangs. Wally and Bruce agree to team-up and catch each other's targets. Wally decides to go after Bivolo by himself. Bivolo uses his abilities on Wally; but because of Wally's powers it makes the effects last longer. Bruce tries to stop Wally, and the two engage in a fight until Wells and Jeffery use colored strobe light to reset Wally's emotional state. Afterward, Wally and Bruce capture Bivolo and place him in the prison at S.T.A.R. Labs. Eddie's task force is established after he was beaten by an enraged Flash. Wally confirms Bruce's belief that he has a lot to learn. Bruce advises him to stay away from Linda , whom Barry is in love with. Linda decides to end her support of The Flash. Bruce asks Wally's team to keep his alter ego a secret. A new metahuman able to manipulate fire appears in Keystone City. 9. "The Man In The Yellow Suit"-The yellow-suited speedster who killed Nora Allen returns, in search of Mercury Lab's tachyon particle technology. Wally encounters the "Reverse-Flash" and engages him but is swiftly defeated, with the villain insinuating that he and Wally have been lifelong enemies because of Barry Allen. This makes Wally confused since Barry never mentioned the Reverse Flash before. Ronnie is revealed as the flame-controlling metahuman, suffering from memory-loss after having survived the explosion. Per advice from Wally's imprisoned father, Wally confesses his love for Linda before the tachyon particle technology is used as bait to lure the Reverse-Flash into a trap. The villain manages to escape, however, and proceeds to attack Wells and the police, mysteriously sparing Eddie before engaging in Wally again. Ronnie appears and fends off the Reverse-Flash before they both flee the scene. Jeffrey tells Eddie about metahumans and asks him to keep it a secret. Cisco realizes that there were two speedsters in Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen's house the night they died. Later, Wells enters his secret room and reveals the Reverse-Flash suit in a hidden chamber. Wells places the stolen tachyon device on it, and speaks in the villainous speedster's distorted voice, revealing himself to be the Reverse-Flash. 10. "Retaliation of the Rouges"-As Wally obsessively works on improving his speed through various training exercises, Leonard Snart returns to the city with the cold gun and a new partner, Mick Rory, to set a trap for the Flash. Wally discovers his plan, and agrees with Wells not to engage Snart in the hope that he goes away and no one gets hurt like the last time. Snart and Rory, who now has a gun that can emit absolute hot temperatures, kidnap Caitlin to force Barry out of hiding. Cisco and Wally find a way to defeat Snart and Rory. The Flash faces the duo in the city for a showdown, exposing himself to the public. Wally eventually gets them to cross their streams with Eddie's help, successfully damaging the weapons and disabling the pair, who are arrested and the guns delivered to S.T.A.R. Labs. While in transport to Iron Heights, Snart and Rory are broken out by Snart's sister. Meanwhile, Caitlin investigates the cause of Ronnie's transformation and finds out that the Army is covering up the incident. After Linda moves in with Eddie, Wally decides to move back in with Jeffrey. 11." Sound And The Fury"- While home, Wells receives a threatening call from an unidentified person before using his super speed to save his life from an attempt. Wells informs Wally and the team that the caller was Hartley Rathaway, a former protégé. Rathaway begins attacking his family's business with sonic blasts, and after The Flash stops him, Rathaway reveals that he knows a secret of Wells', who states that Rathaway warned him that the particle accelerator could explode, but Wells chose to risk it for the rewards. Cisco discovers that Rathaway intentionally got caught so he could steal information from S.T.A.R. Labs that would allow him to identify the frequency of Wally's molecules so he can kill him. A trap set by Rathaway starts shredding Wally's organs. Wells manages to disable Rathaway's weapons. Later, Jeffery has Eddie start an investigation into Wells. Rathaway, imprisoned back in the particle accelerator, reveals to Cisco that he knows where Ronnie is and how to save him. In his secret room, Wells uses the tachyon technology to temporarily recharge his speed force energy. Meanwhile, Linda starts working as a journalist and realizes that she is hired to write about The Flash. 12. "Cuckoo for You"- A woman with the ability to teleport to any location she can see breaks into Iron Heights and frees her boyfriend, Clay Parker. The S.T.A.R. Labs team identifies the woman as Lashawn Daez (Kat Graham). To help Wally, Rudolph tracks down leads in Iron Heights and finds out that Parker owed money to a local crime boss and is planning a heist to pay it back. The Flash learns the location of the heist, finding Daez and is able to capture her after removing all the lights in a tunnel, effectively making her unable to teleport without being able to see. Parker manages to escape. Meanwhile, Cisco brings Rathaway out of his cell so that the latter can show the truth about Ronnie; Rathaway reveals that Doctor Martin Stein, who developed research into a F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. project focused on transmuting elements, was at S.T.A.R. Labs the day of the explosion. Rathaway reveals that during the explosion Ronnie and Stein merged, before he escapes Cisco's custody. Wally starts dating Linda's colleague, Patty Spivot. Rudolph insinuates to Wally that he knows Wally's alter ego. Elsewhere, two city workers are attacked by Grodd. 13. "The Nuclear Man"- The team attempts to track Stein's whereabouts after he attacks a scientist. They convince Stein into coming back to S.T.A.R. Labs for testing. Wells discovers that Ronnie and Stein's atoms are in conflict, and if it continues they will become nuclear. Stein leaves for a secluded location to safely explode without casualties. Wally and Caitlin arrive and use a device Wells made from the tachyon to separate the bodies, but it apparently does not work, and the duo escapes the explosion, which alerts Eiling, who orders a team to recover "Firestorm". Meanwhile, Jeffery enlists Cisco's help to identify Barry and Iris' murderer. The duo searches the house and finds blood from two people behind some new wallpaper. Jeffery asks Cisco to compare the blood to Wells'. Cisco runs the blood and informs Jeffery that while neither is from Wells, one is from an adult Wally. In the meantime Patty believes Wally to be still in love with Linda, but he proves to Patty that he now loves her not Linda. 14. "Radioactivity"- Wally and Caitlin find Ronnie and Stein alive and separated, which Sapphire also finds out. Jeffery reveals his findings to Wally. Ronnie and Stein realize that their minds are partially connected. Wells visits Sapphire, who reveals that he knows Wally's alter ego as The Flash and demands the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. project. Wells gives up Stein, who is tortured by Sapphire's associate Java until The Flash and Ronnie save him. Ronnie and Stein reunite by the tachyon piece to survive the onslaught. The duo gains enough control to be able to merge and separate on command. They decide to leave Keystone City to stay ahead of Sapphire and learn more about their new powers. As the Reverse-Flash, Wells kidnaps Sapphire and brings him to the sewers. He reveals himself to Sapphire, and allows Grodd, who is displaying psychic abilities, to drag Sapphire deeper into the sewer. Meanwhile, Linda's colleague, Mason Bridge tells her his belief that Wells deliberately caused the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion. Linda suspects Caitlin's activities and decides to help Mason with his investigation. Wally tells Jeffery that he will travel back in time again to save Barry, but intends to succeed by learning the mistakes in his previous attempt. 15. "Nowhere To Go"- Mark Mardon, ( David Tennnant), Clyde's brother, returns to Keystone City to avenge Clyde's death. Eddie and Patty get jealous of the intimacy between Wally and Lina. Mason shares his knowledge that Wells killed Stagg with Linda and Wally, who tells Caitlin and Cisco, who begins to believe Jeffery was right about Wells, so he rechecks the containment field that failed to hold the Reverse-Flash. Wells arrives and reveals himself to be Eobard Thawne, a relative of Eddie's and a man from the future who came back in time to kill Wally, and has since been stranded in the present day. Thawne also explains that he is pushing Wally to get faster so that he can use Wally's powers to return to his time, and he murders Cisco to protect his secret. Mardon kidnaps Jeffery and forces him to watch as Mardon creates a tsunami in order to kill Linda. The Flash reveals his secret identity to Linda, just after they admit to romantic feelings for each other, in order to save the city. Wally runs back and forth across the coastline to create a barrier against the tsunami, but he runs so fast that he travels back in time to the day before. 16. "Rouge Time"-Thawne warns Wally not to change any event for fear that he will create a bigger problem. Wally does not listen and instead captures Mardon and puts him in the particle accelerator. Snart and Rory return to Keystone City. Snart sends his sister, Lisa (Julia Stiles) after Cisco, whom they force to rebuild the cold and heat guns, and a third gun shooting gold for Lisa, by threatening to kill Cisco's brother. Linda rejects Wally's romantic approach and later Eddie punches him. Wally realizes that Thawne was right about not to manipulate the timeline. Cisco returns and reveals that Snart forced him to reveal the Flash's true identity. Wally goes after Snart, and the two come to a truce: Snart will not reveal Wally's identity, will no longer kill innocent people, and stay away from Wally's loved ones in exchange for Wally not locking him away in the particle accelerator. Caitlin tells Eddie and Linda that Wally is suffering from psychosis as a result of the lightning, making the duo reconcile with him and settling the tension. The Reverse-Flash kills Mason and destroys the evidence linking Thawne to Stagg's death and Sapphire's disapearance. Mason's vanishing causes Wally to accept Jeffery was right about "Wells". 17. "Tricksters"-Wally and Jeffrey go after terrorist Axel Walker, under the alias Trickster. Walker sets a diversion for the Flash and breaks James Jesse, the original Trickster from 20 years prior, out of prison. Jesse and Walker attempt to extort patrons of fundraiser by poisoning them and ransoming the antidote. When the Flash arrives, Jesse and Walker fit him with a bomb that will detonate if he stops moving. Thawne coaches Wally on how to vibrate his molecules so that he can phase through objects, which removes the bomb. Afterward, Wally provides an antidote to all the patrons before capturing Jesse and Walker. The Flash reveals his identity to Eddie and convinces him to keep Iris from investigating Mason's disappearance. Wally tells Eddie and Jeffrey that "Wells" is the Reverse-Flash. In flashbacks, the Reverse-Flash escapes only to lose his speed. Gideon informs him that travelling through time has drained his powers. Thawne kills the real Harrison Wells and his lover Tess Morgan in Starling City. Thawne then takes Wells' appearance and identity so he can develop the particle accelerator sooner and return to his timeline. 18. "Dream Team"-As Wally works in conjunction with Jeffrey and Eddie to stop crimes across the city, an engineering professor is killed by a swarm of bees at a university. While the team searches for a metahuman that can control bees, Bruce arrives with Ted Kord, looking for assistance to improve his B.L.U.E.B.E.E.T.L.E suit. The team tracks another bee attack, but Wally is too late and is attacked by the swarm. The team captures one of the bees, which turns out to be a robot and their suspect just a scientist from Mercury Labs named Brie Larvan, who is targeting other former employees. During the next bee attack, Wally goes after Larvan while Ted attempts to stop the bees from killing Dr. Tina McGee. Bruce disables the robots, and Wally captures Larvan. Tina tells Barry that "Wells" personality changed after his wife's demise. Linda threatens Eddie to break up if he does not share his secret. Wally informs Caitlin and Cisco about "Wells". She does not want believe it, but Cisco does, revealing that he has been having "dreams", which show his final moments with Thawne in the alternate timeline. 19. "Who Is Harrison Wells?"- Wally and Eddie track a metahuman named Hannibal Bates, who can shape-shift into anyone he touches. Bates takes Eddie's shape and frames him for murder. Later, Bates knocks Wally unconscious and assumes his form, but Thawne realizes the truth and prevents Bates from killing Caitlin and Linda. Bates manages to escape. Caitlin develops a serum to suppress Bates' power, allowing The Flash to defeat him and clear Eddie's name. Linda reconciles with Eddie, who reveals his cooperation with the Flash. Bates is locked in the particle accelerator. Meanwhile, Jeffery and Cisco decide to investigate the car accident scene in Gotham City where Dr. Wells' wife died. With the help of Commissioner James Gordon, Cisco and Jeffery locate a buried corpse near the crash site. Cisco also modifies a sonic device for Catherine. Jeffery advises Gordon to reconcile with her.After a series of tests confirm the corpse is the real Dr. Wells, Wally, Caitlin and Cisco locate Thawne's secret room at S.T.A.R. Labs. They find both the Reverse-Flash's costume and the newspaper article from 2022. 20 "The Booby Trap"- Wally talks to Gideon and learns about his battle with the Reverse-Flash in the future, as well as key moments in his life that include marrying Linda , a promotion at the KCPD , and that he created Gideon in the future. With high-tech goggles, the team reawakens Cisco's memories of his alternate-timeline death and the secrets Wells confessed. The team regroups at Jeffery's house, where Wally reveals his recent time travel and explains his plan to lure Thawne to confess to killing Barry and Iris. To trap Thawne, Cisco reverses the polarity of his containment field to protect himself from Thawne, while Caitlin films the interaction to capture Thawne's confession. The trap fails, but Jeffery shoots Thawne before he can kill Cisco. As Thawne dies, his body transforms, revealing himself to be Bates. Thawne himself calls the team, revealing that he was always aware of their actions because he had them under surveillance. Reverse-Flash goes after Linda and Eddie, but Wally as The Flash arrives, forcing Thawne to kidnap Eddie instead. Linda finds out about The Flash's identity. Thawne reveals his relation to Eddie. Flashbacks reveal the aftermath of Wally being struck by lightning, and Thawne convincing Jeffery to let him save Wally's life, and promising to a comatose Wally that he will die. 21. "Grodd Lives"- While looking for Eddie and Eobard, The Flash heads to stop a robbery at the gold reserve. When Wally confronts the would-be thief, they are both disoriented by an unknown psychological attack. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Linda confronts Wally about being the Flash. He is able to stop the thief, who turns out to be Eiling, whose mind is revealed to be controlled by Grodd. With a lead from Linda, Wally, Jeffery and Cisco head into the sewers to look for Grodd. The trio realize that Grodd is getting smarter and larger, and during an attack, they discover Sapphire being captured by Grodd. Cisco and Caitlin build Wally a device that will prevent Grodd's effect. It works, but the device gets damaged in a fight. The Flash is able to fight off Grodd's psychic attack and trick him into jumping in front of an on-coming train. Sapphire and Eiling are freed. Linda reveals her feelings for Wally, but states her choice to be with Eddie. Grodd is revealed to be safe and roaming the streets. Meanwhile, Thawne works on a device that will allow him to return to his own time. He reveals to Eddie, Linda and Wally's marriage in the future. Later Thawne completes the device and is revealed to be hiding in a secret chamber inside S.T.A.R. Labs. 22. "Rouge Wind"-Cisco discovers that Eobard has been supercharging his speed through his wheelchair, which is why he is so much faster than Wally. The particle accelerator is activated by Eobard, who has managed to repair it. The team is able to find and rescue Eddie, who ends his relationship with Linda. Worried that the metahumans imprisoned inside the particle accelerator will be killed when it reaches full power, the team plans to relocate them to Oliver's prison on Lian Yu. In order to set up a safe transport, Wally requests Leonard and Lucy's help. Leonard agrees but only after Wally erases all of Leonard's criminal record. Leonard and Lisa sabotage the transport and allow the metahumans to escape. However. Eobard arrives back at the lab just as the accelerator fully charges. Wally, Firestorm and Bruce all meet outside to fight Reverse-Flash. They coordinate their efforts; Bruce stops him with a nanite injection that disables Eobard's speed and knocks him out. Bruce leaves after informing Wally of an upcoming help request. 23. "In A Flash"-Wally visits Thawne in the particle accelerator prison, where Thawne reveals he killed Barry and Iris because of hating Barry, whose future self saved Wally and reveals Barry was the Flash in an alternate time line. Eobard requests Wally to help create a wormhole where Thawne can return to his time, while also allowing Wally to save Barry and Iris. Caitlin and Ronnie get married. Eobard tells Cisco that the latter's ability to recall events of alternate timelines was acquired from the particle accelerator explosion. Wally decides to go through with Thawne's offer. The latter states that Wally will have only a short time, or else the wormhole will become a black hole. Wally travels back in time, but Barry's future self signals him not to save Iris and his younger self. However, Wally refuses and stops Thawne from killing them. In flashbacks, in Central City during the 25th century, Eobard, as a child, witnessed his father murder his mother and subsequently get arrested. One day, he is struck by lightning and gains the ability to control the flow of time around him, making it appear as if he is moving at superhuman speeds. Believing himself to have been "chosen" by the Speed Force to replace the Flash, Eobard dons a costume similar to the hero's and begins to terrorize the Gem Cities as "Zoom", demanding the citizens accept him as a King. However, he is enraged when people rebel against him in the Flash's name.24 Jealous and bitter that the Flash is worshiped and loved by the people despite their similar powers, Eobard uses Rip Hunter's notes to travel back in time and kills Barry as well as Iris. Category:TV Series Category:The Flash Category:FOX Category:Live Action Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Nightslayer